drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Fed Up
"Fed Up" is the first single from DJ Khaled’s fourth studio album Victory, which was released on March 2, 2010. The track features artists Usher,Young Jeezy, Rick Ross and Drake.[1] It was leaked on October 28, 2009. The album version featuring an additional verse by Lil Wayne after Drake's verse was leaked on November 10, 2009, it is the official remix. The Music Video The video was shot in Fort Lauderdale on November 17, 2009.[2] Cameos were made by by Ace Hood, Bun B, Busta Rhymes, The Runners, and Johnny Dang, among others. The video was released on December 3, 2009 and premiered on BET's 106 & Park and MTV Jams on December 4, 2009. The video was released onto the iTunes Store on December 15, 2009. Lyrics DJ Khaled the streets is fed up (who else nigga?) we fed up (we the best) the runners, usher talk to em Usher-Chorus it was all a dream yeah homey I am on my job and you can’t take that away from me (can’t take that away) yeah I got my team and I got all of my niggas behind me (see me nigga) and they give me the love I need (yeah) I got my foot in the door we still hustlin for more check in the game and back in the light (yeahh) I’m fed up (ayy) I’m fed up (ayy) I’m fed up (ay) I’m so sick and tired of being sick and tired Jeezy I am absolutely positively on my grizzy even though I’m sick and I’m tired I gets busy started a 62 but it ended up a frisbee and me I like to sit at the stove until I’m dizzy ball so hard it’s like I brought the game with me left my glove so white you thought I brought jermaine with me bout to paint a perfect picture like I brought the frame with me (I’m fed up, I’m fed up) I give it all up before I let the fame get me I got niggas tryna sue me bitches tryna do me way these niggas actin you’d a thought they never knew me but these niggas know me and half them niggas owe me I’m fed up probably why I’m actin like the old me Chorus Ross I’m sick and tired of you suckas so now I’m fed up somebody catch the chain I’m bout to tear his head off shorty bendin over know I’m bout to tear it up before you let your top back get your bread up made history but now we claimin victory get ya out the white house go back to your efficiencies suckas feel me and I know you haters hear me (I’m fed up, I’m fed up) like IRS you wonderin what I’m makin yearly let them brown bags circulate (stack) so I perpetrate (never) we shining in the bottom cause we down to twekalate lookin at the parking lot better get your mind right I hope you fed up being broke because the times right (Ross) Chorus Drake Uh, me and Wayne was gettin high on em he leaned over and told me just don’t retire on em and when they give ya they shoulders never cry on em and when they love you to death just never die on em and the question still remains have I counted all the money that I’ve managed to obtain? niggas dedicating overtime to damaging my name and somehow I’m still the hottest mofucka in the game Wayne I’m happy to be back man…. I’m tired of these haters That’s why I go hard like A.C. Slater Weezy Baby here, y’all prenatal I just get the beat and murk it out like Frado Uhh I’m sick of being criticized That’s why I’m higher than a star trek enterprise I do it big don’t get mad cuz you minimized I keep a red flag case I get penalized..uh Its young money like you didn’t know Stop playing I hit Drizzy with the give and go It was all a dream, now we the dream team Who trying to see us, you seeing things Hustle like I still pay rent man Got a chest full of heart no tin man Uhh..Kha Kha Khaled I’m fed up, flow wake the dead up Weezy Usher yeah how bout I been in this been breakin records since ‘9-4 so I aint gotta brag about records that I’ve broke records that I hold and records that I’ve sold and I’m fed up with these niggas relieving my lingo (yeahhhhh) don’t bite the hand of your provider cause man if I aint influenced you you a liar I’m on fire you just a biter you need to wake up and realize Chorus Video Category:Singles featuring Drake Category:Singles featuring Lil Wayne Category:Singles